Save me from myself
by jelloisawesome263622
Summary: After a fight with Kaname zero ends up in a very deep depression. So deep its dangerous can Kaname save Zero before its to late and mend his mistakes. KaZe! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**OK let's give this a go!**

**This is KAZE and only**

**Disclamer : I own nothing, however I wish I did**

* * *

The moon shined bright as it lit the woods, gentle wind blew ruffling his hair along with the scent of the cherry blossom blooming filled the air; petals flowing around threw the trees. If you saw him you'd think he was an angel sent from the heavens. The way his silver hair seemed to glow in the moon light, lavender eyes peaceful and calm a very weird expression for the stubborn hunter. Though this was different he was all alone no one was around to annoy him or pester him. He could relax no worries (for now at least).

Walking to lean agents one of the trees he sigh. This was one of the few times he was in peace. No day class to bug him, no hunger to bring him pain. None of Yuki's constant fretting over him. No chairman running around yelling that Zero _**is **_his son, and should be called 'daddy.' Not a letter from the hunter society in sight. Now his top favorite **NO VAMPIRES!** Yep not a single one around all in class.

So this was a rare thing in his current life style to have a few moments of peace.

'Chirp' 'chirp'

Turning his head slightly to the tree branch to see what the noise. His eyes rested on a family of birds inside their nest. An older one stood on of the walls of the nest keeping look out, Zero guessed he was the father. Two little birds inside the nest eagerly waiting by their mothers side for a worm to enter their mouths. The mother perched outside the nest leaning a worm inside her mouth wiggling slightly before being eating by her baby's.

Zero smiled slightly he had always a soft spot for animals.

'Kirk,' the sound of a tree branch being stepped on hit his ears. He let out a sigh so much for relaxing. Staring at the empty space where he knew _he_ would come from. The only thing in his mind was what the hell did that bastard want now.

"Kiryu," _he _said stepping out from behind the tree.

Zero staired at him, in wonder as to why he was not pointing bloody rose at this bastard? He was not to sure so he just went with it.

"What is it you want Kuran, "he sneered.

Kaname's calm gaze had turned to a glare one of pure hate and rage, "yuki has bite marks on her neck."

Zero mentally nodded that explains why Kaname had took time from his precious pure blood though he was nodding on the inside he was sending daggers in Kaname's direction. "I don't think that's any of your business Kuran."

In one swift movement zero found himself pinned to a tree Kaname's fingers wrapped around his throat. Glaring back to back at each other. "Listen you pathetic level E," Kaname spat with continued to glare.

"I've said this before it upsets me that I have to repeat myself," he took a deep breath. "Your complete existence is based on you protecting Yuki nothing else! To the world your nothing but a level E filthy, dirty, hated! No one needs you."

A flash of hurt appeared on Zero's face, but was gone before Kaname could notice. Kaname tightened his grip making it harder for zero to breath. "I bet everything that if your parents saw you now they would be disgusted that there son had turned to be the one thing they hate the most," his grip tightening at every word.

That struck a nerve for Zero but he did not let it show, instead clawed at Kaname's hand trying hard to breath. His vision was blurring due to lack of air. "K-Kuran," he gasped.

Kaname realized what he was doing then let go of Zero. Zero fell to his knees gulping for air. Kaname stood in slight shock at his action but still sneered at Zero "pathetic." Before leaving.

Zero got his breathing in control after a few minutes. His mind was still thinking over what had just happened. Was what Kaname said true? Would his parents... hate him?

He never put much thought into what his parents would think about him becoming a vampire. Now he did he was starting to fear their reaction, would they think he was pathetic and worthless? Why not he was the one thing they devoted their lives to kill. Even if he was their son could they still hate him for it?

Without much thought Zero got up and took off running towards his dorm. He needed to think, to get away to his room. Alone no one could come in not Yuki, headmaster, or even Kuran. Just alone no one could reach him. Running and running, passing and passing tree after tree. Desperate to get away.

Reaching the dorm running up the stairs, dashing through the corridors all the way to his room. Slamming the door open then closing it, and then leaning agents the door and sliding to the floor.

Never in his life has he ever imagined listening to any pure blood on the planet! Now that he was he hated it! Why he wondered that now he was suddenly listen to any thing Kaname had said? Sure the older vampire had called him a variety of cruel names, yes they hurt. Though this was different never before has his parents been brought into this.

Oh how he could hear their insults now:

_"Honey our child has been turned into a discussing vampire how could I give birth to such a thing?,"_ his mother would hiss

_" I agree a horrid beast indeed,"_ His father will say with venom dripping with each word.

If all this was true then, what was the point in his existence? Would anyone really care if he was gone? Thinking over it only one person came to mind.

Yuki.

She always had her precious Kaname-sama. Yet again thinking back to Kaname's words.

_"Your complete existence is based on you protecting Yuki."_

Protecting Yuki from what exactly? He let out a sigh, he owes to much to her to leave her to fend by herself. Looks like will yet again be the one thing that keeps him alive.

Though if his life consist that only one person in it, then he would make it so barely anyone but that one person noticed him. He would do whatever it took even if it caused him the most unbearable pain. He would not bother a soul.

**Ahhh I think I made zero -Chan too ooc! Its ok though its fanfiction so it's good! Another note...**

**KANAME -SAMA WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ZERO- CHAN YOUR FURTUER LOVER? TT ^ TT**

**Kaname-sama: cause you make me like that T.T**

**Zero-Chan Tell us what you think honest in a review ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back c:**

**I am so happy that** **I could just die I got so many reviews in just one night *squeals in happy ness* I got like 7! Then so many more after that: D - my face after reading all your awesome reviews.**

**Lovemeleaveme:** Aww you weren't supposed to almost cry was it really that sad? Thanks for reading though C=

**Gaara1223: **Thank you for reading -w-

**Gravity's child:** Thank you for reading and telling me of my mistakes C:

**LuanRina:** exacly like how could he do that? And for that _thing _of all people? Thank you for reading so much :)

**Sinpites42:** I'm so happy your reading this one too! Thank you: D

**Raiden jun:** Lol so true! I'm glad you read it so thank you, also I like your story 'Blinded by lust' a lot ^_^

**Lazynova:** I'm glad you like it thank you =)

**ben4kevin:** I know poor zero-Chan :( thank you for reading though! :)

**Starry night:** I swear I get so excited ever time I read one of your lone reviews! Also I'm glad you're reading this story and you like it too! Thank you so much for reading and giving me such a positive review! ^_^

**biterness11: **Thank you so very much CX

**Takara2802:** I know Kaname-sama how are you going to make it up to Zero-Chan? : P thanks for reading: D

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own a thing except plot :(**

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, not to ready to be awake but he had school so he had no choice. Looking around the room realizing he was in the same place as last night. Siting leaning agents the door, he guessed he fell asleep after thinking about what happened last night. Shaking his head _I don't want to think about it._ Leaning forward so he could stretch, he let out a yawn.

He got up standing at full height eyes scanning the room landing on his closet. He began walking towards the double doors in which led to his clothing. Pulling open the doors and shuffling threw all the clothes and took out his back up uniform for when the current one he was wearing got dirty or needed a wash. In this case it needed a wash.

Next proceeding to his bath room for a shower, turning on the water so it could warm up for a few minutes. Than he began to strip his jacket, shirt, and pants leaving him in his boxers (a/n: So sexy Zero-Chan ^_ ). He looked in the mirror and frowned, why was he damned to the fate of insanity? Every time he looked in the mirror he saw two people rather than just one. He saw himself and Ichiru and thoughts of Ichiru led to that night.

A thought crossed his mind Ichiru hated him. Why though, well OK because he was the stronger twin. However could him being a vampire add more to that hatred? He sigh another family member to hate him for being a vampire. Right now his ego is so low it's insane. Looking back into the mirror he felt waves of self-hatred begin to form.

Why was he so pathetic? Why can't he be more ...not pathetic? Maybe then his existence would be more meaningful. He might have more respect that he does now. Kaname might actually be somewhat nicer to him that he normally is. Wait what? Why would he care if Kaname Kuran a pureblood was nice to him?

_Cause he is a higher level than you. _A dark voice said inside his head.

Shredding the rest of his clothing and getting in the shower all while thinking: _but that's never mattered before._

_Well now that you realized just how worthless and pathetic you are compared to him. Now it matters because he has a higher status,_ the voice sneered. Just as zero was squirting some soap on the sponge. Getting water on it before rubbing it in his body and replied.

_What that's not -_ he paused what was he going too sat ...err think? That he was not pathetic or worthless no he can't he just realized last night that he _was_ worthless and pathetic.

_Hah even you know yourself that you are one of the most weak and pathetic people alive._

Zero bowed his head letting the water hit his hair, _is that so._

_Yes it is and you know it,_ the voice said angrily.

_I do know this,_ Zero replied, before finishing his shower.

* * *

Zero walked down the hall making his way to the headmasters for as chairman says 'family breakfast.' He sighs when he heard the voice of yuki yelling "zerooo."

He turned to her "what," he said bluntly.

"Just saying hi," she said. Zero's eye twitched just saying hi! He began to walk away from her."Oi where are you going, "she called after him.

"Chairman's for breakfast, "He yelled storming his way away from her. He walks angrily towards the chairman's house. When he got there chairman was in the middle of setting breakfast on the table.

"Hello zero," The Ex-hunter greeted. Zero glared at him; in return he got a goofy grin. Zero rolled his eyes and took a seat and asked...

"What's for breakfast?"

Chairman looked at him and answered,"Lucky charms." Zero sigh _should have known,_ he much later Yuki came in.

"Hello yuki my lovely daughter," chairman said, jumping to hug her. Yuki dogged him by jumping out of the way.

"Good morning ch-father," Said correcting herself in the middle of her sentence.

"Ok then let's eat, "Chairman said talking a seat next to Zero, Yuki sat across from them. They started to eat .Ok well Yuki and chairman started to eat. Zero just sat in thought, why should he eat? He was worthless, pathetic, hated, so why?

_That's right so don't eat, never eat again your just a waist, _'the voice told him.

_Is that really true?_ he thought back.

_No duh dumbass of course it is true, _the voice replied annoyed.

_Your right, _Zero thought then stood up,"I'm not hungry." Then he left. _Kuran you were right my existence is based only on protecting Yuki. Not eating, drinking, and not ever sleeping. I deserve to suffer for being alive._

* * *

**DAMN YOU KANAME-SAMA! YOU CRUEL BASTARD! SO MEAN TO ZERO-CHAN! *slaps Kaname-sama*AHH AHH! D:**

**ok ok calm down breath breath in out in out...Ok tell me what you think ^-^**

**Zero-chan: Your just wow.**

**Kaname -Sama: Yes indeed**

**HELL NO YOU ARE BAND FROM BEING AROUND ZERO-CHAN OR ME TILL YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY.**

**Kaname-sama: oh really**

***continues to bicker with Kaname-sama***

**Zero-Chan:*sweat drop* Once again give us a review please c=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello im back 'u'**

**I also got a lot or reviews which makes me so oh so happy! I love reading all the wonderful thing you say ...or well type: D!**

**Ben4kevin:** I know Zero-Chan you are wonderful I love you ~! Thank you for reading: 3

**Lindsay:** Sorry I'll make it better I swear I knew I messed up !but does that mean you don't like it?:I Thank you for reading anyway ^_^

**LuanRina:** Yea Zero-Chan yuki is the worthless one, not you! You're so cute and adorable! Thank you for reading :)

**Snipits42:** Good point, Kaname-sama you shall soon fix your mistakes! Thanks a lot for reading C:

**Bitterness11:** No don't punch Zero-Chan~ TT^TT! I'll make it up to you this chapter has a lot of Kaname-sama! Plus it's going to be longer! Thanks for reading =)

**xX-Kiryu-sama-Xx:**Thank you ^u^

**Starrynight:** Ahh I still love to read your reviews! So long and awesome! Thank you so much for reading! :D

**Lovemeleaveme:** I'm going to make this chapter much longer thank you for reading ^_^

**Historia Aqua:** I am glad you find it interesting! Thank you for: 3

**milkchocolatehot64:** Thank you for reading and commenting :)

**Life of the party 3: **Thanks for your review! C8

**Oh yea this is a time skip by one week just F.y.I**

* * *

Kaname Kuran sat in his desk in class thinking. Thinking about well everything not really paying attention to the lecture. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the perfects walking side by side. He clenched his teeth at the sight of a low level E walking beside his dear girl.

Although at the same time he had to admit there was something different about the cold and hate filled glair turned to and dull and bored stair. The reactions he had towards things became indifferent and eyes were starting to have dark circles under them showing exhaustion.

Unknown as to why, but there was this was starting to bug him. The fact that Zero was becoming a lifeless doll irked sprang up some feeling to figure out what was wrong and fix it. _Why though?_ He sat there to find out why._Aha simple he is to protect Yuki, and to that he must have good health...obviously._

This might be a faze however. A 'no one cares so I just won't talk.' Well soon he should learn to get over it ...right? Yes he will get over it even if Kaname has to smack some sense into him. The question is what on earth started this faze?

His mind thought over what could have started this fazes? Was there even a change? Maybe he just is stressed and is overlooking little things? Making them sound like a big deal when they aren't. However if he was right and this was a faze then knowing Kiryu it will last a little longer then drop it.

He sigh deciding to figure out if it was a faze or not. Due to being a pureblood and constantly getting what he wants when he wants this lead to him being one thing.

Impatient when it comes to getting answers.

He raised and asked to leave. Also from being a Pureblood and the teacher a noble he of course is allowed to go. He stood up from his desk and starts walking to the door. Ignoring the glances from Aido and Ruka. He walked down the hallway passing door after door. He wondered in a dull tone were Zero could be. _Most likely patrolling._ Using is pureblood sense to find the Ex-human.

He wondered threw trees in the forest looking for Zero. Tree by tree, step by step closer to finding Zero. To getting his answers. Finally clearing all the trees to find Zero sitting in a rock by the lake. Knees brought up slightly, arm behind him supporting him into sitting. His gaze was focused on the water. His face had a look of concentration, obviously deep in thought.

Kaname began to walk to Zero. Masking his aura to avoid having the cured gun bloody rose pointed at him. A few steps away he was shocked when Zero turned to him with a blank and dull stair and said: "Can I help you Kuran?" Kaname winced slightly at the Lifeless tone in Zero's voice.

Kaname shook his head trying to forget it and asked," what is wrong with you lately Kiryu?"

Zero mentally cringed someone was asking him about 'that' again. So far all week Yuki asked like ten times, headmaster around two or three times and now Kuran. Normally he was able to pull an 'I'm fine stop asking,' on the others, But this was Kaname he could tell a lie a mile away. This was no doubt going to be hard to escape.

_Just dance around the subject_, the voice said. Yes the same voice that had taken over everything he does and says. Same voice that only let him eat every 3 days for the past week when he felt faint. The same voice that would scold him for glaring and scowling saying that he should be happy to be alive and not to glare at those who are worth something while he is nothing. The one that tells him not to raise his voice or pull bloody rose out on the night class that they are higher and more superior than he is.

Cocking his head to the side he said to the side he asked "what do you mean?"

Kaname glared he knew what Zero was doing _don't you dare change the subject! _"I'm sure you know, "He said. Staring sharply into dull lavender iris.

Zero shook his head "I'm afraid I don't. Care to explain?" _It's not working! He is on to me ...us? _Zero waited for a reply. Finally he got one after a few minutes.

_Don't worry my dear, but know if you raise your voice even once at him you will be punished! Remember he is better than you!_ The voice said. Zero wondered for a moment how the voice could punish him. He shook his head not wanting to find out.

Kaname stared at Zero trying to figure out what he was thinking. He spoke after not getting anything, "Kiryu you know exactly what I'm talking about! So tell me now!"

Zero sigh starting to lose a bit of patients. "No I don't,"He said calmly.

This was starting to annoy Kaname. He hated when people don't give him answers straight away when he ask. "Tell me now! "he demanded.

Zero couldn't control what happened next it just burst out from him. He gave a Heart stabbing glare .The scariest in Kaname's opinion. He whipped out bloody rose and hissed "You're annoying me! I told you I don't know what you're talking about! So you tell me!"

Kaname smirked _maybe I was Wrong? He seems just fine. Just me being stressed or something. _"Never mine Kiryu I was wrong,"He said before turning to leave.

Watching Kaname's back as it left in horror. What had he just done? Yell at someone important and he was trash! How dare he do such a thing to anyone on this planet! Everyone was better than him, and yet he yelled at someone.

_How dare you! You will be, no you must be punished!_ Fear flooded him; he had already learned that the voice could be an evil creature when pissed off. When Yuki had given a cookie and the voice told him that he better not even take a single bite, but he was so hungry it had been two days sense he last ate. He gave into his hunger and ate the whole cookie.

The voice got really angered by this and made him throw it back up. All of it till he saw speaks of blood. After that he felt even worse and even weaker after that. In fact he barely made it to his room and passed out.

It felt like he had no control of his entire body! He could feel though! He could feel his legs caring him too his dorm. Running through the trees, feet crushing tree branches. Cold air hitting his skin. He could feel himself running up the stairs of his dorm. Much like the last time he and Kaname talked in the woods._Huh is this going to be a new thing?_ Zero wondered.

He could feel himself close and lock the door. Run to his desk grab a book and start muttering a spell to seal the room form any smell, sound, coming in or out._ A charm like that? What does he have planned for a spell like that? _More fear came as he could feel his body being controlled again._ How is doing this?_

He walked Zombie-like to his desk and opened a draw. His hand rummaged through the inside looking for something. His hand slid gracefuly around the empty desk draw looking for unknown object. Finally his hand found the object of want and pulled it out.

Not even looking to see what it is he walked to his bed, still not in full control of his body. He sat down and felt himself roll up his sleve._Huh what is he going to do? _He looked at the object on the bed and his eyes widen in shock and fear. _Is he going to do what -,_ his thoughts cut short when he was his hand move, He tried to stop it, his hand shook with effort.

A dagger, not just any dagger a vampire dagger! Just the smallest cut to any Vampire and the pain is unbearable. His hand grasped the dagger and tried to let go only to have his hand grip tighter._ No don't please I beg you!_

_No you dare disobey me orders you will be punished!_ His whole arm shook as he desperately tried to pull the dagger away. It flinched a few times and slowed, but not enough to overpower the voice. _Don't fight me Zero! You deserve this! You refused to listen and did wrong so like a bad child you will be punished!_

Zero felt the ice cold blade on his wrist. He felt fear bubble up inside could feel the fear and terrified vibe he was giving off. Most of all he could feel the blade of the dagger dig deeply into his wrist and the pain along with it.

The pain was more unbearable than he imagined. It was as if his skin was on fire burning inside out. Like he had a paper cut and someone had poured lemon juice and salt on it. He felt the dagger make more cuts. "Ahhh, "He yelled out in up most pain.

It hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. Blood oozed out from the cuts. They hut more than any pain in the world. _Now you know don't disobey me! Or you will be punished._

He felt weak and tired he wanted to close his eyes and sleep and never again wake up._ So sleepy...just a nap it won't hurt...right? Just a small-_ his thoughts were cut short when he felt his body start to move its own. He got up and walked to his nightstand on the other side of the room.

He pulled open the draw and got a first-aid kit. He took out disinfectant and gauze. _We can't have these get infected, _the voice said.

_Oh,_ Zero relayed, and then began to clean the wounds. He would wince of bite his lip at the sting of it. Once he was done HE walked back to his bed. Final having control of his body again. Boy he felt drained. Laying back down and pulling the covers up and closing his eyes. The last thing he heard was the voice saying:

_I hope you know this is for your own good Zero, you would stop listening to me of I let you get away with stuff like this. I hope you understand dear._

* * *

**DONE! This chap was hard to make because I couldn't think of ways to make it so it made like not just random and smooth. Ya know? Anyway...**

**DAMN YOU EVIL VOICE YOU MAKE ZERO-CHAN SUFFER! YOU'RE MORE EVIL THAN SHIZUKA AND SHE IS A TOTAL BITCH!**

**Zero-chan:Please don't scream so loud jello-chan your scaring people**

**No I am NOT!**

**Zero -chan: yes you are !**

**Kaname-sama: Any who comment and the faster you get a new chapter: D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a new chapter! Well duh! OK but this chapter is mainly about Zero-Chan and how he suffers by that damn Evil voice, Cause there is an extent to it so you know how bad Kaname Sama hurt Zero-chan. Not trying to make him the bad guy well he kind is but so you know how much he has to fix. This is set the day after the last chapter.**

* * *

Zero awoke to the feeling of being weak and exhausted. He closed his eyes again wanting to back to bed. _Get up now! _The voice ordered harshly. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up instantly feeling dizzy and light headed. He held his head in his hands closing his eyes trying to stop the spinning of the room. He felt even worse when he stood up to get dressed.

He walked to his closet got out a spare uniform and changed. He looked in the mirror, and he looked absolutely terrible! His skin was paper white and he had dark circles under his eyes. He stood shakily like he would pass out any moment. He had a dull lifeless expression due to the no glaring rule. He sigh he hated the voice and its (his?) rules. He must obey though he didn't want to be punished again. He shivered at remembering the pain from last night.

_Quit wasting time and go you are to meet Yuki at the cafeteria, stupid pathetic Level E! _He winced at the cruel tone from the voice. He hurried out of his dorm and started to make his way to the cafeteria. A place filled with food, his stomach gave a growl of desperation. Last he was allowed to eat was Monday. Its Friday 3 days can he eat then? _No you may not. This is what you get for no listening to me,_ The voice said.

He should have known he had disobeyed why should he be allowed to eat? He was in punishment like they always say 'can't do the time don't do the crime.' He bit his lip as he walked in. The smell of food making him even hungrier than before. Along with more dizziness and weak at the knees.

"Zero!" A familiar cheery voice called.

Turning around to see..."Yuki,"He said bluntly no hint of emotion at all.

Said girl frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. "You look awful! Are you sick? "she said. Her frown deepened when he pulled away and weakly griped her wrist. She heard his shallow breathing and noticed how pale he looked._ Does he need some blood? Zero you idiot why do you make yourself suffer! _Pulling her hand away from his without much force. "Let's go!"She ordered.

Zero looked slightly shocked at her. "What? "He asked as she started to pull him down the hallways. She gave no answer to his question and kept walking."Yuki what are you do-,"He was cut off when Yuki turned to face him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? Insted you go and make you self suffer! "She yelled

"Wait what?"He asked. _What is she doing?_ It took a moment to realize what on earth she was talking about. When he finally figured it out he pulled his hand out of her grasp, and in an icy tone said," don't you even dare ask me the stupid question!" With that he turned to leave without a single word from Yuki.

All while the voice yelled in rage and anger at his words towards her._ How dare you say that to Yuki! She is better than you, everyone is! Do you want to be punished again? I will make it worse than last time!_

The voice was driving him crazy! The threat of another punishment made him snap._ SHUT UP! You are not the boss of me! In tired on you constantly controlling me! I am not your stupid puppet!_ He was sending off a dangerous aura of anger and rage.

Storming off to his room, for once the voice was completely quite. No scolding him for the scowl on his face, no threats for glaring at everyone in slammed his door open and walked to his bed only to flop down onto felt like screaming or punching something. Right now he didn't care, burrying his head in the pillows trying to block out the world around him.

While blocking out the world he drifted into a nice and needed slumber.

* * *

Yuki Cross sat in the class room barely listening to a thing being said by the teacher. Her thoughts were set on something or rather someone different. Zero Kiryu, she as almost positive that something was up with him. His abnormal behavior was starting to worry her. His expressions all had become bored and lifeless, just as his attitude had become.

His mental health wasn't the only thing that had her worried, but his physical as well. Clear signs of exhaustion became more and more noticeable each passing day. Slow sluggish actions, deep blue circles under his eyes, and becoming tired just looking tired but over the past week she noticed he stopped eating as well. At first she thought it was nothing but looking closer he was looking thinner.

More or less it was that or her eyes playing tricks on her. Really though how much weight can you lose in a time spend of one week? Her eyes scanned the room, in hopes of seeing the silver haired hunter. Her hopes were crushed by not seeing him._ Did he go back to his room for the day? S_he wondered as her mind flash threw earlier this morning. _Is he really that mad?_ She sighs.

Suddenly she had this strange feeling to just hurt Zero. _Wait what? I would never want to harm Zero!_

_Yes you would, he a Level D dared disrespect you!_ The voice cooed.

_So Zero is like that to everyone, well WAS like that. Now he is acting strange and I'm worryed. _Yuki was confused by her thoughts to wish for harm to come Zero's way. It seemed like she was in a Dream suddenly a bright flash of white and just blank emptiness filled her brain.

The voice had taken over her stood up causing the teacher to look at her confused "Cross-san what is it? "She said.

"May I please be excused I feel a bit ill, "She explained.

The teacher stared at her for a few seconds before said "You are excused Cross-san."

She nodded her head and said "thank you teacher." She left the class room with an evil smirk, _oh Zero you are so wrong. You will always be my puppet! _Making her way out of the building the voice in control of her every step of the way.

She walked on the stony path way to the boy's dorms. Up the steps to the third floor, down to the very end of the even thinking to knock she pushed the door open to see Zero sleeping peaceful. She glared and walked to the side of the bed "Zero! Wake up!"

The only response she got was "mhn go away Yuki!"

She grabbed his wrist and started to twist it and hissed "I said GET UP!"

Pain shot threw his arm causing him to shoot up into sitting position. "Y-Yuki!"he gasped, turning his head to look at her. She dropped his hand he then cradled to his chest. "Why did you-," he cut himself of by looking in her eyes. The pupil had shrunk to a tiny dot barely noticeable.

Yuki smirked "It's not the Yuki you normally talk to."

Zero's eyes widen "it's you!"

Yuki grabbed his collar pulling him up to her face " listen D, you **are** my puppet! You obey me! Do as I say when I say." Next her hand wrapped around his neck, and she began to squeeze. Oxygen was being sucked from him, he needed some and fast. The smirk she had grew wider "This is also a punishment, keep it up Zero sees what happens."

Vision was going black due to the lack of air. Bruises were forming on his neck from the pressure. "S-sorry!"

Yuki glared and threw him on the bed "you're pathetic," she yelled before stomping out of the room. Slamming the door and marching down the hall. All while the voice was in complete control of her mind.

Zero lay on the bed drowning in a new fear. The Voice could control people to hurt him.

* * *

**I really hate this chapter T.T**

**Sorry for a long update it just we moved so... you know how that is. **

**Ok now do you hate Yuki for hurting Zero? Or do you hate The Voice even more? Or do hate both?**

**Now...Zero-Chan and Kaname-sama if you could please?**

**Zero-chan/Kaname-sama: special thanks to I Tell the Truth, Love-girl2015, XxYaoiFlavouredRamenxX, Botterness11, lee-haru, starry night, Life of party 3, milkchocolatehot64, Historia Aqua,Bluulight, LuanRina,Lovemeleaveme,xX-KiryuSama-Xx,ben4kevin and the few ou you who had the name guest.**

**If you have an ideas please feel free to leave them in a review cause I'm running out of them TTTT . OK bye don't forget to review! **


End file.
